


Fireworks, Kisses, and Ring

by silverishfire



Series: 66 Wanna One Fics Challenge [7]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Happy, Lots of kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ong is graduating, someone is proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverishfire/pseuds/silverishfire
Summary: Jisung think that fireworks every summer festival is the most beautiful, along with his boyfriend Seongwoo, and his surprising prayer.





	Fireworks, Kisses, and Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [66 Wanna One Fics Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834499) by [machmeru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machmeru/pseuds/machmeru). 



> English isn't my first language and this isn't beta-ed. Sorry for any grammar error and typo. Please be kind. The theme of this fic is _**festival**_

The firework every summer end at the festival are always the most beautiful.

All the sparkles, the light flickering on the dark night, and the person beside Jisung. Praying all so intensely by himself this past minutes.

Jisung softly tuck some of Seongwoo’s hair under his ears and kissed Seongwoo’s cheeks carefully. Not wanting to disturb the praying.

Other thing that Jisung’s love from the firework is that, it always feel that it goes forever. Making anyone who see it lost track of time on it’s beauty.

After a while, Seongwoo finally done praying.

Jisung stare at him with a smile, Seongwoo blushed at that smile and reached toward Jisung, hugging him in the waist while giving pecks all over Jisung’s lips.

“So, what were you wishing if you’re willing to tell?” Jisung asked, a bit overwhelmed, but happy by his boyfriend’s kiss.

“Mmmm...” Jisung can feel Seongwoo’s smirk teasingly on his lips. But Seongwoo spilled his prayer anyway.

“I need to get this thesis done. You know. I’m a year behind everyone. I need to graduate. That’s my first prayer,”

Jisung nodded. Quietly wish it will be granted soon, too.

“Second, is for me to get a job!” Seongwoo said, laughing, and give another kiss toward Jisung.

“So i can get my own money, helping you paying our daily need, and...”

“Finally buy a ring for you so i can... marry you...”

Jisung gasped. He looks at Seongwoo in disbelief, but the fact that the so called person blushed heavily it can be seen even through the dark, what he said doesn’t sound like a joke.

Seongwoo took a deep breath, laugh awkwardly, and then said, “I know there is no ring yet. But... Yoon Jisung... will you... one day... marry me?”

It didn’t took long for Jisung to decide. They’ve been talking about this alot of time. And Jisung been expecting it.

So for sure, his answer was a confident, “Yes. Of course, Ong Seongwoo. I will,”

For several minutes after that, it feels that only the flickering of the fireworks exist, in between them and their kisses.


End file.
